Bishounen Meeting
by whitmousse-pocky
Summary: The title says it all! a crossover of many mangas. rated for later chapters.
1. Day 1 part1

AN: hello, this is a one-shot fic, though I will leave it to my dear sis MoO-mOo to write the sequel. Enjoy, please review ^^ -oobubble teaoo-  
  
.  
  
Bishounen Meeting ::  
  
One day, for no meaning whatsoever, the beautiful males of Bishounen Land decided to hold a meeting.  
  
Let us now name some of the many bishounen that were invited.  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki (empath_hotness@hotmail.com) Dark Mousy ( THE_hotness666@hotmail.com) Syaoran Li (phatwolf_hotness@hotmail.com) Daisuke Niwa ( carrottopo_hotness@hotmail.com) Yuki Souma (fightin_hamsterofd00m@bakaneko.com) Muraki Kazutaka ( gropey_pinkbunny@imgay.com) Shigure Souma (iluvschoolgrls@hotmail.com)  
  
From all over the manga world they came. riding upon horses, flying, swimming and of course gliding (walking gracefully).  
  
Soon dear reader you shall come to realize, how very different their real characters are compared to the one presented in their mangas. Yes, the truth sometimes hurts.  
  
.  
  
As I was saying. They arrived from the four corners of Japan to hold a very important meeting.  
  
Hisoka the president of Gorgeous Males Inc. slams the mallet on the table of their extremely large and luxurious underground base. Comprising of many hotel suites and dining rooms, an indoor pool(heated), a couple of tennis courts, Jacuzzi, gay bars (.), tanning beds, large mall, array of very girly clothes.(all situated in MY basement. wow. hehe)  
  
" The Bishounen association will now come to order. Let us recite the club motto:"  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped and they began chanting:  
  
'One remember to floss everyday Two don't forget the hair spray Three practice gliding daily Four don't mind acting gayly Five pink boas are a must Six try not to go overboard with. lust? Seven pretend to be angelic Eight even though deep down we're all sick Nine it's okay to wear a thong Ten just so long as you can chant this song LALALAAAAALALALAAAAALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.'  
  
Once again the whole meeting room explodes with whistles and cheers. Vice- President Yuki Souma stands up and takes Hisoka place at the mic.  
  
"Fellow Bishounen, we are gathered here tonight to discuss an extremely important subject."  
  
Hushed whispers could be heard as he said this and Yuki waited rather impatiently for the calm.  
  
"The subject is the following. they say there is a new mod for not so serious bishounen, putting many of our popularities at stake. What action should w."  
  
He is suddenly interrupted as the double glass doors of the room swung open with a bang (not a swoosh as some earlier more serious bishounen swings would've been) and a beautiful (AN:very gorgeous, extremely hot, way too sexy. etc.) silver haired man stepped into the room wearing a long red Chinese tunic running as though in slow motion towards Yuki (sakura petals falling all around the place) and he screamed at the top of his lungs "YUUUUUUUUUU-KIII!!."  
  
Yuki froze on spot, then he backed away slowly step by step. Then he hit the wall. In horrified realization his eyes open wide and he was glomped by none other than his infamous yet very hot big brother. Ayame.  
  
Hisoka stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mic, saying "Hey! This is invitation only! Get out before I call security."  
  
Ayame played deaf and would not hear him, so Hisoka spoke into a small mic attached to his collar "Security, meeting room 413 please."  
  
Before long, through all the commotion a knock was heard on the doors and a familiar voice called to Hisoka "Security here may I come in?" Hisoka answered yes and in strolled none other than MURAKI.  
  
Hisoka went wide-eyed with shock much like Yuki and screamed a very girlish: AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Suddenly a red moon appears and a sakura tree grows out of the carpeted floor.  
  
.  
  
HOLD IT. ok this is going way too insane see ya next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible! Promise! -oobubble teaoo ps: emails aren't real. sorry - _ - 


	2. Day 12

AN: Hey everybody! I received some really nice reviews^^ that I am really grateful for! It was very encouraging thank you very much to Meritite, Cathy Barton n MusumeMarron! Thank you very much^^. -oobubble teaoo-  
  
.  
  
Previously on "Bishounen Meeting"  
  
Before long, through all the commotion a knock was heard on the doors and a familiar voice called to Hisoka "Security here may I come in?" Hisoka answered yes and in strolled none other than MURAKI.  
  
Hisoka went wide-eyed with shock much like Yuki and screamed a very girlish: AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Suddenly a red moon appears and a sakura tree grows out of the carpeted floor.  
  
.  
  
Bishounen Meeting :: 2  
  
Muraki stood in the center of the opulent meeting room and let out a perverted laugh : IIIIIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!  
  
He did not even realize it when Yuki and Hisoka escaped the conference room, crawling away with a table over their heads.  
  
Soon they were dashing through the halls of the underground base, running as fast as they could. They felt like they had ran for 100 miles but they kept at it.  
  
Until they ran out of breath. They had their hands on their knees, panting. They looked back to see how far they had gotten. And both sweatdropped upon noticing that the handsome duo were still just a few feet away from the meeting room. (-.-)  
  
Worried that at any moment either Ayame or Muraki would come out charging towards them they escaped into a nearby toilette.  
  
.  
  
Muraki continued his insane laughing. oblivious to the people around him. Soon Ayame also laughing insanely joined him. (O.O)  
  
Soon they stopped and looked at each other. Muraki said: nice hair. And Ayame answers: Thanks, you too.  
  
So began a wonderful friendship.  
  
.  
  
Yuki and Hisoka sighed in relief and sat down on some beautiful marble. toilet seats in order to discuss a plan of action.  
  
In the luxurious Bishounen Inc. bathroom, everything was shiny and squeaky clean. Even the toilet water smelled good. And mall music played in the background.  
  
Yuki said: I know, we shall find other handsome young men (much like ourselves) so that they shall go after them and not us! Hisoka: But how do we do that? Yuki: hmmm. he bit his gloss-covered lips Hisoka: OH! I KNOW! . Yuki: What? O.O Hisoka: One ass to rule them all.. Yuki: One as to find them  
And in the darkness bind them. Hisoka: THE ONE ASS CONTEST! Yuki: yea! We'll proceed by means of exclusion Hisoka: the losers shall be thrown into. (ominous music) THE SCREAMING PIT OF RABID FANGIRLS. Screaming pit of rabid fangirls: CHEERS  
  
.  
  
And so the next day, handsome men from all around BishounenLand received an invitation to participate in "The One Ass Contest" hosted by president Hisoka and vice-president Yuki.  
  
They arrived by land, by sea, by air, by. skipping, by.twirling, by. square- dancing?!? Anyways. they all came.  
  
Everything was ready and in place. for the tournament to begin!  
  
.  
  
sorry. been since September my last update. but im have a um. BIG writers block here -.-' encourage me with reviews! K? oobubble_teaoo 


End file.
